memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Barnitt
|birthplace = Jersey City, New Jersey, USA |roles = Background Actor; Stand-in |characters = Multiple characters |image2 = Patrick Barnitt, Tarlac.jpg |caption2 = Barnitt as a Tarlac in Insurrection }} Patrick Barnitt is an actor who played several background characters in and . He also appeared as a Borg in and was one of the stand-ins for Patrick Stewart on , in the exodus scene. He received no credit for his appearances. Best known for his performances as a Borg, Barnitt appeared in all, but two major Borg episodes of Voyager. His trousers from the episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and previously worn by Jason Alexander in the VOY fifth season episode . His costumes from the episodes and were also sold off. Barnitt appeared on the cover of TV Guide as a Borg with Kate Mulgrew on 10 May 1997 and was also featured with fellow Borg Louis Ortiz and Janeway in an episode of Access Hollywood covering the TV Guide shoot. On the movie poster for , he is the Borg in the very front, directly beneath Picard. His Borg likeness appears on disc #2 of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg DVD set. Barnitt was interviewed live on the internet show FILMNUT at www.thestream.tv on 19 September 2007 where he spoke about his time as a Borg on . In the interview, he shared many stories and anecdotes on the making of the film about Borg make-up, stunts, and so forth. Outside the Star Trek universe, Barnitt was actor 's stand-in and photo double in the acclaimed 1995 film Se7en, featuring Daniel Zacapa, Peter Crombie, Reg E. Cathey, Leland Orser, and Paul S. Eckstein, and stunts by LaFaye Baker, Sandy Berumen, Janet Brady, Kenny Endoso, Randy Hall, Kane Hodder, Johnny Martin, and Scott Wilder. Barnitt has also appeared in several Los Angeles stage productions, including The Caine Mutiny Court Martial and Dorothy and Otto. He originated the role of the "Crooner" in the 2005 award winning Los Angeles hit musical, "Shag With a Twist". Barnitt's association with Star Trek led to his re-teaming with First Contact and Insurrection director Jonathan Frakes on the 2002 film, Clockstoppers. Barnitt has since starred in several independent features, including the 2006 comedy film The Waiters. He recently completed work on two upcoming indie films, The Ones and Enough is Enough and appeared as astronaut Fred West alongside Robert Picardo and Tim Russ in the science fiction/comedy web-pilot, Chad and the Alien Toupe which also features fellow Trek performers Gregory Sweeney and Stephen Blackehart. His other credits include the NBC series Working and a part in the 2006 film Smokin' Aces, co-starring Chris Pine, Maury Sterling, and Joseph Ruskin. Also a jazz singer, he appears in jazz clubs all over Los Angeles. His debut record is entitled "When the Time is Right". Star Trek appearances File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 6 2371.jpg|Bajoran officer (uncredited) File:Bajoran command officer 6.jpg|Bajoran officer Recurring character (uncredited) File:Drayan soldier 1.jpg|Drayan soldier (uncredited) File:Argrathi guard 1.jpg|Argrathi guard (uncredited) File:Deflector dish drone 2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Patrick Barritt Borg ST8.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Cooperative alien 7.jpg|Alien Cooperative member (uncredited) File:Borg corpse 3, 2373.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Damaged borg drone 6, 2373.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg in cargo bay 2 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg drone 1, 2356.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Entharan Guard.jpg|Entharan guard (uncredited) File:Son'a cloaked observer 1.jpg|Cloaked Son'a (uncredited) File:Tarlac officer 1.jpg|Tarlac officer (uncredited) File:Brenari man 1.jpg|Brenari (uncredited) File:Borg hologram 2 2375.jpg|Holographic Borg drone (uncredited) File:Fort Knox Borg drone 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Deactivated drone 2.jpg|Deactivated Borg drone (uncredited) File:Nakan soldier 6.jpg|Nakan soldier (uncredited) File:Kelis' species spectator 5.jpg|Alien spectator (uncredited) File:Borg drone 5, tactical cube 138.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Dead Borg, 2377.jpg|Dead Borg (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 7.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) Recurring appearance * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Further appearance * as a background actor External links * PatrickBarnitt.com – official site * * at Star-Trek-Voyager.net * Interview at TheStream.tv de: Patrick Barnitt Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers category:Stand-ins